Recuerda: ¿Qué pasa cuando le pides un deseo a una Estrella?
by Gordafabi
Summary: Fanfic Traducido. Este es un homenaje a Walt Disney. Cuando Mickey y Oswald se duermen en el cumpleaños numero 112 de su papá, lo encuentran como un espíritu. Y aprendieron una importante lección. Dejar ir...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. He estado muy ocupada en la Universidad, los exámenes me tienen loca :(

Pero hoy les pongo una traducción hecha por mí de un fanfic que me toco el corazón, la primera parte me hizo llorar. Se trata de Mickey Mouse y su hermano mayor Oswald (si, Mickey tiene un hermano, Walt lo dibujo antes que Mickey). Pero es diferente… no se trata de ellos en sí, se trata de que Mickey y Oswald visitan, después de 47 años de su fallecimiento, a Walt Disney.

La historia le pertenece a **RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog**

Sin más que decir. Disfruten la primera parte…

**Recuerda: ¿Qué pasa cuando le pides un deseo a una Estrella?**

Hoy los protagonistas eran la piedra y el hierro, y las tristes lagrimas derramas por la cara del ratón, junto con su hermano. Mickey Mouse estaba en la tumba de su padre, Walter Elias Disney. El protagonista yace en la tumba, donde están sus cenizas. Mickey piensa "_Incluso si él ha estado muerto por 47 años, yo todavía le echo de menos_". Era el 5 de Diciembre de 2013 en el Forest Lawn Memorial Park en Glandele, California. Mickey y su hermano Oswald "El Conejo Afortunado", decidieron visitar a su papa a última hora en el día de su cumpleaños. Para ellos, es difícil creer que es el cumpleaños número 112 de su padre.

"Me hubiera gustado decirle a papa que desearía volver a la empresa", dijo Oswald con dificultad, tratando de no llorar.

"Si el todavía estuviera aquí, sería feliz. Sin ti, yo no estaría aquí", Mickey le dice.

"No es solo por mi culpa que existes. También es causa de el, nuestro padre…".

"Siempre dicen que todo empezó por mí. Pero, en realidad, comenzó con un hombre…" Mickey coloca un ramo de flores delante de la placa. "Feliz Cumpleaños, ¡Walt Disney!" dice Mickey. La parte de Walt Disney salió como un grito. Mickey intento cubrirse los ojos. Pero fue notable, Mickey tuvo ríos de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro caricaturesco. "¡PAPA! **¡¿POR EL?!** ¡¿POR QUE?!". La brisa de invierno sopla unas pocas hojas a su alrededor. Oswald miro a su hermano menor. "Está bien…", Oswald le dijo. En ese momento sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. "¿soy yo? ¿Estás bromeando?... ¡NO ESTA BIEN!" Oswald abrazo a Mickey con agua derramando por su rostro. "Walt… Walt…" Mickey y Oswald gimieron de tristeza. Parece que sin Walt, no hay ni alegría ni felicidad. Parece que la imaginación en el mundo simplemente desapareció. Parece que la magia había desaparecido. ¿Era así?

Esa misma noche, Oswald estaba pasando la noche con Mickey.

Mirando por la ventana, la Estrella del Norte, que siempre baila en el cielo nocturno, parecía ser más brillante. Mickey y Oswald se miraron entre sí. Tenían la misma idea. **Un deseo a la estrella**. Mickey y Oswald, al mismo tiempo, lo desearon. "iluminada Estrella, Estrella brillante, primera estrella que veo en esta noche. Ojala pueda, ojala pudiera, tener este deseo esta noche. Me gustaría… poder ver a nuestro padre, Walt Disney, una vez más… él es todo para nosotros". Después de esto, se metieron en la cama, para soñar por la noche.

**Explicaciones de unas partes de la historia**

**Oswald el conejo afortunado** (en inglés "Oswald the lucky rabbit") es un personaje creado por Disney y Ub Iwerks para una serie de cortometrajes de animación que fueron distribuidos por los estudios Universal en los años 1920 y 1930. Oswald participó en una serie de 26 caricaturas mudas hechas por Walt Disney y Charles Mintz entre 1927 y 1928, quien contrató a Universal para la distribución. Cuando Walt Disney perdió los derechos de Oswald, apareció el personaje de Mickey Mouse. El personaje Oswald fue utilizado más tarde por Walter Lantz. Se añadió sonido por Universal, el titular de los derechos de autor, a algunos de los dibujos animados de Disney Oswald en los primeros días de la televisión. Oswald fue el primer personaje de Disney para generar merchandising: una barra de chocolate, un conjunto estarcido, y un botón pinback. En 2006, The Walt Disney Company recuperó los derechos de Oswald, en un acuerdo con NBC / Universal. Desde entonces es uno de los protagonistas de la saga de videojuegos Epic Mickey.

**Walter Elias Disney** (Chicago, Illinois; 5 de diciembre de 1901- Burbank, California; 15 de diciembre de1966) fue un productor, director, guionista y animador estadounidense, de rumoreado origen español. Figura capital de la historia del cine de animación infantil, está considerado un ícono internacional gracias a sus importantes contribuciones a la industria del entretenimiento durante gran parte del siglo XX, famoso por personajes como el Pato Donald o Mickey Mouse. Fundó junto a su hermano Roy O. Disney la compañía Walt Disney Productions, que años después se convirtió en la más célebre productora del campo de la animación y en la actualidad es la mayor compañía de medios de comunicación y entretenimiento del mundo. Esta corporación, que se conoce hoy con el nombre de The Walt Disney Company, obtuvo solo en el año 2010 unos beneficios de 36.000 millones de dólares.

Disney adquirió renombre como productor de cine, como innovador en el campo de la animación y como diseñador de parques de atracciones. Junto a su equipo creó algunos de los personajes de animación más famosos, en especial Mickey Mouse, una caricatura de un ratón, a la que el propio Disney puso su voz original. Durante su extensa y exitosa carrera en el cine de animación fue premiado con 26 premios Óscar de un total de 59 nominaciones, y recibió otros cuatro premios honoríficos, lo que lo convierte en la persona que más premios de la Academia ha ganado. También fue galardonado con siete premios Emmy.

Disney dejó de trabajar en el desarrollo de Disneyworld en los últimos meses de 1966, cuando se le diagnosticó un cáncer en su pulmón izquierdo, tras toda una vida de fumador empedernido. Pasó un examen médico en el hospital St. Joseph, junto al edificio del estudio Disney, y sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio. **Falleció el****15 de diciembre ****de ****1966****. Diez días antes había cumplido 65 años**. Su cuerpo fue incinerado el 17 de diciembre en el Forest Lawn Cemetery de Glendale, California.

Su hermano Roy llevó adelante el proyecto del parque de atracciones de Florida, insistiendo en que se llamase Walt Disney World en honor a su hermano. Roy moriría tres meses después de que el parque abriese sus puertas, en 1971.

Durante años se gestó la leyenda urbana de que Disney, pocos minutos antes de morir, había sido criogenizado. Su cuerpo supuestamente había sido introducido cuando aún estaba vivo en una cámara y congelado a bajas temperaturas para que cuando la ciencia avanzara pudiera ser resucitado y sanar su pulmón enfermo. Esta historia cobró una relevancia enorme en todo el mundo, tomándose a Disney como ejemplo de que las criogenizaciones sí tenían razón de ser.


	2. Chapter 2

***Sueño de Mickey y Oswald***

Mickey se encontró en la blancura infinita. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es el vacio?", pregunto Mickey. Mirando a su alrededor, no veía nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de un punto negro a la distancia. Empezó a correr hacia él. Miro hacia abajo para observar que no tenía piso. "¿Qué diablos?", se pregunto. Mickey se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo. Se detuvo cuando se encontraba a 3 pies de distancia. En el mismo lugar se hallaba Oswald.

"¿Oswald? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto Mickey. "¿Es esto un sueño?"

"Mickey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Oswald se cuestiono, confundido.

"Creo que esto es un sueño"

"¿Vamos a tener el mismo sueño?"

"No sé, supongo que…"

"Si, son ustedes dos". Dice una voz.

Mickey se sobresalto. "¿Quién era?"

"¿Esa voz te suena familiar…?" Pregunto Oswald a su hermano.

"¿No suena como… la voz de papa?"

"Lo es", dice la voz de nuevo. Mickey y Oswald se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre. Es el, su padre, ¡era Walt Disney!

Mickey y Oswald cayeron en sorpresa. "¿Es un espíritu?" Oswald pregunto. Walt asintió. Los ojos de Mickey estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría. ¡Es su padre! Aunque es un espíritu. Mickey se lanzo a Walt y le dio un gran abrazo. "Papa… papa… Estas aquí. ¿Cómo y porque dad*?"

"Tú y Oswald me querían ver una vez más. Considérelo ustedes como un deseo concedido."

"Mmmm, así que… papa, me preguntaba ¿este es el cielo?" Pregunto Oswald.

"No está mal. Es más o menos como la tierra, pero en las nubes, como un reino flotando por encima de ellas", dice Walt.

"Es extraño, pero interesante", dice Mickey. "Por cierto, ¿estás contento de que Oswalt esté de vuelta? Es parte de la Compañía Disney."

"Por supuesto que si Mickey. Ojala hubiera vivido más tiempo para ver ese suceso" Oswald corrió hacia Walt para estrecharle la mano. Una sonrisa gigante creció a través de la cara de Oswald y Walt. Todos se sentaron (aunque no hay nada debajo de ellos) para charlar sobre la compañía.

"¿Así que ellos están haciendo una película sobre mi cuando estaba realizando Marry Poppins?" Pregunto Walt*.

"Si, lo es", Mickey dice. "Y ya que, tristemente, estás muerto, llegaron a utilizar a Tom Hanks".

"¿Por qué Tom Hanks?"

"Se parece algo a ti. Pero aun hay mas…" Explica Oswald.

"Es verdad", dice Mickey. "No están haciendo animación 2D. La nueva película Frozen está animada en 3D. Apenas apunta para todos, es solo para niños y lo que ellos quieren*"

"Ellos no están siguiendo lo que dije, cito: _Estás muerto, si tu objetivo es sólo para los niños. Los adultos, en realidad, son sólo niños que maduran."_

"Ah, siempre he disfrutado de sus cotizaciones", Dijo Oswald. "Si todavía estuvieras vivo, te encantaría Walt Disney World: Epically the Magic Kingdom y Animal Kingdom por ejemplo"

"Me encantan los animales", dijo Walt.

"Si, te va a encantar Epcot*. Quiero decir, no es una ciudad del futuro, como la querías. Es un parque."

"Bueno, es bastante agradable por lo que escuche, así que supongo que es bueno".

"Por suerte tenemos también Future World Oeste y Este*" Oswald le dice a su papa, sonriendo.

"No es lo que has soñado, pero está bastante cerca". Mickey asiente, sonriendo dulcemente.

**Explicaciones de unas partes de la historia**

**Mickey se lanzo a Walt y le dio un gran abrazo. "Papa… papa… Estas aquí. ¿Cómo y porque dad?":** Dad es una forma cariñosa de referirse al padre en ingles. Como está escrito originalmente Mickey y Oswald se refieren a el así (mas por parte de Mickey).

"**¿Así que ellos están haciendo una película sobre mi cuando estaba realizando Marry Poppins?" Pregunto Walt: **Se refiera a la película **Saving Mr. Banks, **llamada en Hispanoamérica **El Sueño de Walt Disney **y en España **Al encuentro de Mr. Banks. **El rodaje comenzó el 19 de septiembre de 2012. Walt Disney Pictures produjo y distribuyó la película en los cines de Estados Unidos el 13 de diciembre de 2013 en algunas ciudades y en toda publicación una semana después, el 20 de diciembre.

"**No están haciendo animación 2D. La nueva película Frozen está animada en 3D. Apenas apunta para todos, es solo para niños y lo que ellos quieren":** No savia como traducir la frase que dice Mickey. Leí todo varias veces y saque la conclusión de que Mickey quiere decir que la película Frozen es para niños, no para los adultos. Es decir, no es para todo público, como era cuando estaba con Disney.

**Epcot:** El Parque Temático Epcot, uno de 4 Parques Temáticos en Walt Disney World Resort, se extiende a través de 300 acres—duplica el tamaño del Parque Temático Magic Kingdom—y se divide entre Future World y World Showcase.

**Por suerte tenemos también Future World Oeste y Este**: Esta adentro de Epcot.


End file.
